


被爱的人

by AMANDA_577



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 史蒂夫和巴基都以为对方爱着一个女孩。





	1. Chapter 1

##

詹姆斯往前走两步，又往后退一步，然后他松了口气，没有地雷，正这样想着就撞倒后面的加布，加布带着头盔，于是只有詹姆斯一人捂着后脑勺龇牙咧嘴。

“我要长包了。”

詹姆斯回头对哈哈大笑的加布做鬼脸，杜根他们习以为常的从停下来理论的两个队员身边走过，加布抱着手臂得意洋洋，史蒂夫慢他们一些，他走到詹姆斯身边的时候就极为自然的为他的副队长揉着脑袋。

“加布，别笑巴奇了。”他极温和的说，虽然他自己也是笑着的。

史蒂夫的手指有茧子，他没戴手套在这冰天雪地里手掌却依然那么柔软温热，詹姆斯已经习惯了高大英俊的史蒂夫，但当他发现自己背着队员们而同史蒂夫悄悄牵手自己却握不住他的一整个手掌时，巴恩斯少爷还是有些挫败感，他以前的手掌可是史蒂夫的一倍半。

雪下得更大了一些，急行军的他们却不能停下，咆哮突击队难得接到准确消息，九头蛇的列车将在明日清晨在山谷隧道通过，他们必须日夜兼程，徒步走到雪山山巅为止。

巴奇怕冷，史蒂夫早就注意到他一路上把手放在袋子里面，他把自己的手伸进巴奇的口袋里捉住了他的，巴奇心领神会的对他笑了一下。

如果这里没别人，他一定会吻他了。

“这可不能怪我，巴恩斯之所以会头疼是因为缺一个头盔，像我这样的，”加布得意的说，“当然了，我们都知道巴恩斯不爱戴头盔，他可是我们队里的花孔雀先生，头盔可不能抵挡他漂亮的脸蛋，是吧巴恩斯？”

森田折回来，他总是跟加布一唱一和，亚洲人也笑着，他也戴了一顶帽子，看起来柔软并不坚实 却很保暖的模样。

“是啊，你该有顶帽子，连我们俊美无双的队长都戴头盔呢。”

“巴恩斯，快快去写信找你在纽约的好姑娘，叫她为你寄一顶她亲手织成的帽子来！”

也不知道谁说了这一句，大家哄笑起来。

巴恩斯的表情有些僵硬，他悄悄看了一眼史蒂夫，史蒂夫并没什么反应，依然用一种极为耐心的频率在口袋里为他揉搓冻红了的手。

##

他的好姑娘诗佩妮，当史蒂夫还没有到来军营时，巴恩斯为他的同僚们描绘了这样一个他心心念念的女孩。

“她瘦弱，但，但是很美，至少我觉得。”

“他…她有一头美丽的金发，苍白的皮肤，我单手就能搂住她，可她总不愿意接受我的拥抱，”詹姆斯喝了不少酒，在拔营的篝火边醉得脸色通红，他往后撸了一把他短短的棕发像是在为自己加油打气，“可是，我依然很爱她，同我约会的小姐在布鲁克林有一百位，她们都可爱娇媚，但只有诗佩妮，她瘦弱却有一颗金子般的心。”

他又喝了一口酒，咬住了下唇。

“我那么爱她…诗佩妮听说我要上战场，她执意陪我一道来，可是，可我怎么忍心让她随我来这人间炼狱走一遭呢？战争，她总是把它想象得很美，可我只希望她好好待着，就在布鲁克林，等我回家。”

大家都在聚精会神的听 可詹姆斯没什么好说的了，他匆匆结束了这场关于家乡的姑娘的夜谈。

“总之…我爱她。”

迷人的巴恩斯中士好像真的不同他的外表般痴情于一人，在夜晚的小酒馆里他总是第一个被姑娘们发现的，他迷人又温柔，当那些女孩主动上前同他攀谈时也不会拒绝，直到女孩暗示着再进一步时，这迷人优雅的大兵低着头不好意思的笑了。

“不好意思但…家乡还有我的姑娘在等着我呢。”

巴恩斯中士也用避孕套，他自行解决生理问题，明明想同他共度良宵的女孩那么那么多，同僚带点善意的笑话他为了他的女孩守身如玉，巴恩斯中士也咧开嘴，跟着笑笑。

##

事情不同以往在史蒂夫来了之后。

起初并没什么不同，史蒂夫当然也从殷勤的被他救出来的那些同僚里听说了巴恩斯独一无二放在心中的女孩的八卦，好事者听说史蒂夫在布鲁克林同巴恩斯一直在一起还向他求证。

诗佩妮真的如此之美，能让巴恩斯中士一次次的经住诱惑坐怀不乱？

史蒂夫皱了皱眉头。

“朵拉，阿雪若，珍妮，莉莉娅…”

他掰着指头一个个的数，同巴奇交往过的美女太多了，他偏偏没听说过这个叫诗佩妮的女性。

在布鲁克林的时候，巴奇往往是这样约会的，他热爱将所有姑娘含情脉脉的单人约会变成所谓的double date，他拉着史蒂夫一起来，那么他的姑娘也只能找一位女伴。

史蒂夫是不喜欢这样的约会场合的，强行找来的女伴往往看都不看他一眼，而巴奇也只能在拉着女孩子的手时，偶尔回头注意他还在不在。

“史蒂夫，你玩得开心吗？”

当他们回去时，巴奇总这样问他，好像这约会是为他准备的那样，史蒂夫看着巴奇亮晶晶的眼睛，他的自尊心让他不好意思说些什么，于是他点头，还不错。

于是巴奇的每一任女朋友，他都知道她们是谁了…至少史蒂夫一直以为如此。

但，谁是诗佩妮？

“你就别问啦。”

巴奇趴在史蒂夫身上，他的军装早滑到地面上，他用牙齿咬开两人这个月最后一个避孕套供给，然后他把它含在嘴里，他对史蒂夫柔和的笑了一下，俯下身咬住了史蒂夫的。

并在一起的行军床细微作响。

##

史蒂夫有时能享受一些上尉的特权，当然，绝大多数他都放弃了，他愿意自己同所有将士一般同甘共苦，但他没有退回来他稍大些的军帐，微微远离士兵们的帐篷，他同巴奇一起住着的。

两张行军床，巴奇对他们的队员说，这里也就是有床，小时候我跟史蒂夫，在地上放两块垫子就能睡着了。于是大家都笑起来。

亲密无间的伙伴，也没有人怀疑得更多了。

夜晚的时候，行军床会并在一起，起初只是巴奇被救回来的时候。

他时常做噩梦，在夜里发高烧，他说的胡话史蒂夫一句都听不懂，像是在怒骂又像是在苦苦哀求。于是史蒂夫用自己的被子，外套和怀抱搂着他最好的朋友，他安抚他，这样勉强的睡一夜。

天亮时，巴奇的眼泪总是会浸湿史蒂夫的衣袖。

他在梦里哭，可白天他永远这么开朗阳光，史蒂夫想，他永远无法知道九头蛇究竟对巴奇做了些什么了。他只是紧紧的抱着他的肩膀，当巴奇手心冰凉时，他十指紧扣握住他的手，当巴奇落泪时，他亲吻他的额角。

那些灼烫的泪水被史蒂夫一颗一颗吻去了。

总是想着，小时候便是这样的，一点也不古怪，只是友情的拥抱，友情的亲吻，友情的对视。渐渐的，他们尝试相互抚摸过对方的身体 胸膛的每一寸，顺着饱满的肌肉往下，尝试为对方解决一些生理需求，巴奇的手心凉而软，而史蒂夫的手温热又一片粗糙的茧子。

渐渐的，他们在队员看不见的时候，悄悄十指紧扣，亲吻彼此的脸颊，在放哨的夜晚在树丛中为对方口，最后巴奇向史蒂夫打开了自己。

##

巴奇是同性恋吗？自己是同性恋吗？

史蒂夫清楚的知道自己一直以兄弟的身份偷偷恋慕着巴奇，他甚至吃那些美丽的女孩子的醋，在他们约会时一个人偷偷溜走，最后巴奇总会抛下女孩子来找他。

史蒂夫因为巴奇对他的格外偏爱隐秘的高兴着，但，巴奇怎么会喜欢男人呢，毕竟他约会过那么多女孩。

在行军间隙，英明神武的美国队长看着巴奇的背影，他在队里跟谁都聊得来，当大家都在场时，他从不跟史蒂夫主动说话，他搂着杜根，跟森田要烟抽，同加布有耍不完的嘴皮子和脏话。只有在所有人都不注意到他们的时候，或许在车上，或许在队伍的最末尾，当史蒂夫注意到巴奇在看着他的时候，巴恩斯的眼里永远那么有光。

亲吻，拥抱，睡在一起或者十指紧扣，他们从还是孩子的时候就一直那么做了。他想巴奇只是习惯了纵容着他吧。

可做爱，那对于一对好朋友来说正常吗。

在知道巴奇心心念念的诗佩妮之前，他差不多要怀疑，巴奇也像自己一般的爱慕着自己了。

##

巴奇在上一场战斗中伤了右边膝盖，他缠着绷带依然坚持为咆哮突击队轮班放哨，夜里很安静，队员们都睡了，夜风刮起一些草籽，巴奇从口袋里摸出口香糖放在嘴里嚼，他好想抽烟。

史蒂夫从帐篷里出来，坐在他身边时，他一点也不惊讶，巴奇看着史蒂夫在口袋里掏了一阵，是硬壳子牛奶糖。

“德国货，从俘虏那搜出来的，我记得你爱吃甜的。”

巴奇向他笑了一下，腿伤后他一直因为自己走不快耽误大队行程而闷闷不乐，现在他撕开糖纸，含了一小块，把另一块塞进史蒂夫的口中，罗杰斯队长在战场上难得有如此清闲一刻，但他很紧张，他有话对巴奇说。

“巴奇，我想…你回去吧，回布鲁克林。”

巴奇把糖嚼得啧啧作响的声音停止了，他看着史蒂夫的眼睛。

“为何？”

“你不是一直很想结婚？你的姑娘在家乡等你，我不忍心让你拖着身体跟着我们了。”

史蒂夫说的是实话，他担心巴奇的伤势，也担心巴奇的精神状态，巴奇看着他片刻才反应过来。

“你指的是，诗佩妮吗？”

史蒂夫点了点头，他心里沉重，而他尽量想把气氛弄得轻松点，他笑了。

“说起来，金发碧眼，柔弱的女孩子 我倒是没有看你约会过，既然你如此爱慕她，回纽约以后你一定要把她的照片寄给我看一看。”

巴奇没有说半个字，他只是死死的盯着史蒂夫的脸，他咬着下唇，直到史蒂夫看不过去，他又把巴奇搂住了。

“别这样看我，我的朋友，我知道你舍不得我，可是呢，难道你不想日日夜夜陪在你爱着的姑娘身边，让她一人留在纽约，我想她一定也非常的想念你。”

“我知道。”巴奇哑声说。

“对，所以你应该去寻找你自己的幸福了，巴奇，这么多年你已经为我做得够多了，我一直把你看作我最亲近的，无可替代的好友，”当史蒂夫说出好友时，他苦笑了一下，“所以我希望看到你平安健康，我们这不正常的关系也该告一段落了。”

当史蒂夫说一句话的时候，巴奇的眼眶越来越红，最后他抬起头，他的眼角深深的垂下了，他想说什么又说不出来，最后他梗着喉咙，你真的觉得我们的关系不正常吗？

史蒂夫苦笑了一下，点了点头。

“没有哪对正常的兄弟会为对方口交吧。”

“所以你…其实觉得这很恶心是吗？”巴奇忽然问。

史蒂夫被巴奇的话问懵了，他不知该如何回答，他当然爱，他爱巴奇每一寸柔软的肌肤，如果可能，他想日日夜夜拥抱他入怀，但巴奇是直男，他不该让他们都越陷越深。

“我想…”他咽了口口水，斟酌着措辞，“这只是人在高压情况下做出点出格举动…”

“我知道了。”

巴奇没有等他说完， 他站起来拖着一条腿往营地走去，不再回头看史蒂夫。


	2. Chapter 2

##

很难想到罗马尼亚也有复仇者的粉丝在，当背着书包的孩子们在一面涂鸦墙前面笑闹着跑过去的时候，那面用一张张美国队长海报组成的巨大涂鸦墙落下一张。

巴奇巴恩斯经过这里，每隔两周他会固定路过这里，去对街的商铺购买他所必须的生活用品，他买了一捆铅笔，藏在手套下的金属臂因为太久为修缮而有些失灵，他最近捏碎了好几只铅笔，只得重新再买。

他是左撇子，但渐渐尝试用右手写字，他学什么都学得又好又快，无论是当年在校园还是背诵那些悲伤恶毒的九头蛇诅咒，他很快像个真正的右手优势者那样工整书写。

他停下脚步，他看着那张海报，他捡起来。

美国队长的脸。

巴奇巴恩斯记得美国队长，他还记得比美国队长更多的事，最近他的记忆在复苏，他从噩梦中惊醒时就起身把那些梦到过的记进他的册子，但有关美国队长，跟他一模一样的脸蛋出现在他梦里，那却不是噩梦。

他一定曾经跟随在他的身后，在梦里，他无数次的看见他的背影，场景或许是星空，或许是原野，或许是白桦林。

头痛。

他梦见那片落雪的白桦林就惊人的头痛，在梦里也是寒冷的，梦里只有雪，他只是看着雪，永远的看着雪花一片一片飘落，渐渐将他掩埋。

夜晚，夜晚和任务的断章，血，被降低了无数倍但还是钻心刺骨的疼痛和 放大了无数倍的尖叫惊恐的噪音。

他一笔一笔记在本子上，铅笔又断了。

巴奇巴恩斯回到家，他迷茫了一会儿，他坐在床上吃了一整条巧克力糖，他品尝不出什么味道，他咀嚼着，混合着糖浆跟杏仁的高热量物让他有了仅有的安全感，在接下来的4小时内让他有充足的体力供给做一切，包括突然的逃亡。

他吃完了整板的巧克力，把沾在指头上的也吃干净了，然后他走向他的柜子，撬开柜子的隔板，日记本有十多部，都是空的，他已写了四五本，藏在地板下的背包里。

他想他也并不一无所有了，他还有记忆。

他拿出新买的铅笔，用军刀削任何东西巴奇巴恩斯都极为在行，他从包里拿出那张美国队长招贴画，他用速干胶水把它粘上去。

他坐在床上，看着那幅画。

头疼又来了，他起身打开冰箱门，藏着各类枪支弹药的间隙里放着医疗箱，打开箱子，瓶装的医用止痛药他数出八粒，九头蛇的记忆让他讨厌直接吞下一切物体，他害怕任何物体不经口腔进入食道的感觉，他像吃糖豆一样一粒一粒嚼碎了那些止痛药。

他回到他的床上，巴奇巴恩斯翻过一页，新一篇的日记。

##

加布从巴恩斯的营帐里摸出一本厚厚的信纸，那可不是他故意的，巴恩斯之前总是藏着这些它们，他满满的写满了整张纸，信封上没贴邮票，没有署名，是从一开始就不打算寄出的信件。

内容有长有短，加布并没有看到全部。

“今晚没有月亮，我想念你，希望明天我们能在夜晚看到同一轮月亮。”

“我向上天祈祷我们能再见面，别做任何傻事。”

“我过得不太如意，我鼻青脸肿，怕是你看到要笑话我，唉，我希望我永远在你心中衣冠楚楚。”

“今天中午的面包上居然有一小罐果酱，比斯帕姆好吃得多得多的多了，不知你在后方是否能吃到一些甜蜜物品呢我的小可怜儿，你可别傻乎乎把你的日常用度缩减又缩减而去买那些换子弹的债券，唉，虽然我知道你一定会这样做的！”

“我想快点回来见到你，神阿，我每天默念着你的名字入睡。”

加布看了几篇，他知道偷窥不对，但他默默把信纸原样的塞了回去，他独自站着而觉得如此孤单，巴恩斯那么爱着他的诗佩妮，他也想起在大学时，他的那个美丽的法国妞来了。

##

—我给史蒂夫罗杰斯（美国队长）写过很多信，我没有寄给他。

—信的内容，我不记得了。

巴恩斯看了一会儿那个圆鼓鼓的史蒂夫罗杰斯这个单字，他愣了一会儿，他又往回翻日记本，那个美国队长的招贴画依然在那里，嗑他还是想不起来，他给美国队长写信是为了什么了。


	3. Chapter 3

##

巴恩斯的手臂一直在流血，这反而是猎鹰先发现的，神盾局的医疗先遣队直接在狼藉的战场上救护伤员，率先被救治的对象是普通士兵，但混在超级英雄堆里的巴恩斯也流血了。

超级英雄钢筋铁骨，他也不过是个打了个劣质血清的人。

他穿的深蓝色的战服让他的鲜血不那么明显，猎鹰喊人的声音高得有些夸张，大家都往这里看，灰头土脸疲惫万分，巴恩斯用铁臂捂着流血的右手，他看了一眼猎鹰，又看了一眼站起来往这里走过来的史蒂夫，他低下头去。

当史蒂夫扶住他的肩膀，巴恩斯终于抬起头，对他笑了一下。

“HI，史蒂夫。”

时隔五年的第一次问候，好像他离开时说了一模一样的话语，史蒂夫的呼吸微微的停滞了，他想拥抱他像在瓦坎达时那样，但不行，他遍体鳞伤，巴恩斯也在流血。

“疼吗，巴克。”

“没事，一点…”

巴奇又低下头，他并不看史蒂夫的眼睛。

匆忙赶过来的医疗人员把他们隔开了，史蒂夫压着左手手臂的巨大裂口，示意医疗队先照顾巴奇，他看着巴奇坐在地上，有人割开他的作战服露出伤口，这作战服他有些眼熟，深蓝色的…

##

穿着深蓝色战服的詹姆斯脚步不太稳，雪地有冰块露出来，他差点滑了一跤，连忙拽住旁边的加布，后者快被他的这一拽弄倒了，只怕要是摔在雪地上，整个队伍能摔成多米诺骨牌。

“巴奇！”

“是雪山太不稳了…”

巴奇扯了扯背上的佩枪 他嘟哝着，他一心虚就容易在史蒂夫面前低下头，史蒂夫摇了摇头，如果旁边没有咆哮突击队成员在，他一定俯下身查看巴奇的膝盖伤是否又红肿疼痛了，但在众目睽睽之下 他不能。

“小心点。”

他只能拍拍他的肩膀，感觉那棉衣上都因为低温冻了一层絮，巴奇总爱在身体问题上东拉西扯，史蒂夫叫他回去纽约，他气鼓鼓的离开却又回来了，说你要去捉红骷髅 没有我在，你怎么能行？

“我做完这个任务就回去，”巴奇嬉皮笑脸的说，“别想赶我走，诗佩妮小姐或许已经不再需要我，或许她在纽约广场上已经有陪她跳舞的新爱人了。”

“所以，我先看好你吧，史蒂夫。”

“你…”史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，“你对她难道是单恋？”

他可没想过，他魅力四射的巴奇居然还有攻略不下的异性，史蒂夫恍然大悟，怪不得他并没有见过诗佩妮，那是因为巴奇根本就没同她约会过！

巴奇看了他一会儿，突然咧开嘴，自顾自的笑起来。

他笑得人也站不直了，像是伤腿又站不稳了似的，史蒂夫不得已扶住他的肩膀，他感到詹姆斯同时捏紧了他的手臂。

他的狂笑忽然停止了。

“是啊，是啊。”

“我曾经以为我俩也是两情相悦，但我才发现，唉，或许是我太自作多情了。”

##

—诗佩妮，诗佩妮，诗佩妮，诗佩妮。

巴恩斯睡眠不好，醒来嘴里还有苦味，他坐起来，他去拿日记本和笔，他在空白处叠加了一串名字，夹在更多的“疼痛”“杀人”和“史蒂夫罗杰斯”字眼中。

狭窄的，歪歪扭扭的，一个女性的名字，奇怪的是，它却是模糊的，巴恩斯从未在睡梦里见过她。

但他记得，在他的梦里，在那些片段里，他提起她，梦里有军营里的气味，篝火，发酸的食物，许多大兵眼睛也被篝火照亮了，而他擦着额角落下来的汗水，把脏兮兮的食物放进嘴里，然后他在说，诗佩妮。

“她是一个 金发碧眼的…”

“我爱她…我觉得…她也是爱我的…”

“她…他…我”

直到史蒂夫闯入他的安全屋，巴恩斯在看到他的面容那一刻，他几乎捏断了手里拎着放着李子的塑料袋。

他终于明白了过去的自己在说什么，詹姆斯为何写给史蒂夫信件却不寄出，为何永远注视着史蒂夫罗杰斯的背影，为何仅有那些史蒂夫存在的梦，不那么支离破碎。

因为…詹姆斯爱他，我爱他。

##

史蒂夫看着巴奇，久久的，好像这就是这一生最后一眼了似的。

巴奇的手还藏在衣袋里，他穿着山姆给他定的皮衣，还是斯塔克葬礼上的那一套，昨天史蒂夫问他伤好了么，巴奇笑，说好得差不多了。

“不用担心我，史蒂夫。”

现在他又对他笑了，那个笑意如此温柔却未落入眼底，史蒂夫也笑了一下，他抿着嘴，眉头皱得很紧。

“在我回来之前，别做任何傻事。”

“怎么可能，傻事都被你做了。”

来不及交谈，但巴奇的微笑如此平和，史蒂夫忽然有种错觉，仿佛巴奇早就知道他要做什么了。

在那一瞬间，他想，他是否该在这一刻对巴奇说一声…我爱你。

那份心意如此迫切，像岩浆涌动，但史蒂夫明白自己不会说的，永不，巴奇无论如何爱着的都是女孩，他会把这份心意永远埋在心里，他们将会，并且永远是最好的，朋友。

他们拥抱，史蒂夫在巴奇的注视下上了机器。时间机器启动了，他最后看了他一眼，消失在圆台上。

##

詹姆斯一把把自己的行李气急败坏的往箱子里放，大滴大滴眼泪从他眼里滚落，他赌气的把箱子狠狠合上，去你的史蒂夫！他想，你怎么能，你怎么能…

你怎么能嫌我恶心！

“巴奇。”

詹姆斯回头，他还在抹眼泪——他呆住了，眼前的人是史蒂夫。

他瞪大眼睛，往营房外看，刚刚同他说话的史蒂夫 依然抱着头坐在草坡上，詹姆斯后退了几步，他全身都在发抖，而那个史蒂夫往前进了几步，他的声音很温柔。

“别怕，是我巴奇，我是史蒂夫。”

##

“你来自未来？！”

“可能并不是你们这个时间线但，是的，我来自未来。”

詹姆斯瞪大了眼睛，又怕吵醒了队友 尾音压得很低，眼前的人，是史蒂夫没错，没有戴人皮面具，还穿着稀奇古怪的衣服，未来的史蒂夫说，这是让他回到过去才穿的衣服。

他又给巴奇解释了一番时间穿越和量子理论，巴奇皱着眉头，像听懂了又像完全没懂，他皱着眉头，但他的注意力很快被史蒂夫身上的特殊外套吸引。

“哇塞…”

詹姆斯不由得发出惊叹，他甚至忍不住伸出手摸了摸他衣服的外部轮廓，史蒂夫心里颤抖了一下，他多久没看到如此鲜活生动的巴奇了？那只在他梦里。

他忍不住紧紧的抱住了他，巴奇动了一下，没有挣扎。

史蒂夫抱了很久很久，最后他听到怀里的巴奇闷声闷气的说话了。

“未来的你，喜欢我了吗？”

史蒂夫脸猛的一红，他松开了巴奇，巴奇注视着他。

“不喜欢我，为什么要这么抱我呢？”

“现在的你也是，未来的你也是，不喜欢我为什么要抱我呢？为什么要单枪匹马来救我呢？同我做爱很恶心不是吗，史蒂夫，你知道这样很容易让我误会，我对你来说很重要。”

“你对我来说很重要。”

史蒂夫抿了一下下唇，他重复了一遍。

“我知道，但并不是那种含义，”詹姆斯叹了口气，“你喜欢女人的，我知道，你喜欢卡特。”

“不是的！”

史蒂夫脱口而出，然后他忽然沉默了，他看到巴奇震惊的眼神，那双如画般的眼睛里不知何时又含满泪水,七十年后的史蒂夫罗杰斯忽然意识到某个他一直不敢去思索的可能性。

“巴奇，你是…你喜欢我？”

“哈，”詹姆斯自嘲的笑了一下，他快速用手背抹了一下眼角的泪水，“让未来的你知道也无妨…是啊，我就是恶心的同性恋。”

“一点也不健康，那么龌龊的心思，但我喜欢你，我爱你，我发疯一样思念你, 很可笑吧，史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫在那瞬间感到某种释然的手脚冰凉，他轻轻吸了一口气。

“那，那诗佩妮是…”

詹姆斯的眼泪掉得更厉害了，他捂住了自己的脸。

“没有诗佩妮，从来都是你，从来都只有你，傻瓜。”

##

史蒂夫罗杰斯呆呆的坐在草坡上，他在发呆，用手无意识的捏着一颗颗的草籽，他平时一手能抓一大把，可现在他的心思全被痛苦胁迫，他咬着下唇，直到感到背后忽然被人拍了拍。

他回过头，看到了自己。

他弹跳起来，盾不在身边，他一腿扫过去，被对方避开，史蒂夫惊出一身冷汗，他以为那又是一个九头蛇的阴谋，直到对方接了他十多招，无奈的说，你能停下来吗。

史蒂夫停止动作，那是他自己的声音，他绝不会认错。

##

“我错过了一切，”那个人说，“但在1944年，现在的你还有机会。”

“带他一起离开，就算隐姓埋名，流浪一生——相信我，那不会比一次又一次失去他更为痛苦。”

##

猎鹰持盾，他主动走开，心情复杂的看到原本在他们身后等待的巴恩斯，默默走上前去，山姆没有说话，他知道这两人需要独处的空间。

巴恩斯坐在史蒂夫身边时，他看到了他手指那枚戒指。

“HI，史蒂夫。”

他一如既往地喊他，然后他笑了一下，像从前的每一次一样。年迈的史蒂夫罗杰斯慢慢转过头 他注视着眼前的巴恩斯，然后他低头，看到了巴奇长袖下露出的金属手腕。

他叹了一口气。

“巴奇…你真的受了很多苦。”

巴奇莞尔。

“所以…回去的那个史蒂夫，他对你说了吗。”

“他全都说了，一开始我并不相信…哪里有能让人回到过去的机器呢，直到他说，”史蒂夫看了一眼巴奇，微笑了一下，“他说，史蒂夫，我知道你爱巴奇，你从小就爱他，你能为他跨越火海，陪伴他直到时间尽头。”

“我从那一刻便知道，那个人真的是我。”

他看着眼前的巴奇完全的愣住了，他继续说下去。

“他说，既然注定，有一个时间线上的史蒂夫同巴奇无法圆满，他愿意让这时间上的我同巴奇一起离开，而他将代替我，直到史蒂夫罗杰斯沉没冰山，消失于世。”

“巴奇，我同那个时间线上的你回到纽约，我们隐居在布鲁克林的某一个藤蔓缠绕的屋子里。我们很幸福，很相爱，我们改了姓名，并且结婚了，这是婚戒，即使你离开后，我一直都戴着。”

史蒂夫罗杰斯向巴恩斯伸出手，他戴着婚戒的那只手握住了他依然年轻却伤痕累累的手，他感到巴恩斯手指的剧烈颤抖。

他说，我以为…史蒂夫再也不会回来了，是因为…

“因为他去归还灵魂宝石了，巴奇，那是以魂换魂。”

史蒂夫感到那双手的冰凉，他用力，紧紧的，像是要代替那个不幸运的自己一般的，握住了这双饱经沧桑的，被爱之人的手。

“未来的那个我在离开前，他要我答应，在这个时间点来找到你，因为他只能允许自己离开你五秒钟。”

“他要我告诉你，他爱你。”

“”巴奇，你是我唯一爱着的，永不后悔爱着的人。”

巴奇巴恩斯那滴在眼底封冻七十余年的眼泪，终于自眼眶落入那枚交握于指尖的婚戒。

END.


End file.
